


love language

by bread_boy



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_boy/pseuds/bread_boy
Summary: Taking care of each other has always been their love language. These days, Soobin's become very fluent at it.





	love language

The air is dense with hairspray and body heat from too many people packed in one dressing room, and the tag on the inside of Yeonjun's shirt itches to an almost unbearably degree.

"Please stop moving so much." The noona applying his make up tuts for the nth time, her patience already reaching its limit with the way she frowns at him. "I still have Beomgyu-sshi I need to do."

Yeonjun closes his hands into fists, placing them on his lap. He resists the urge to scratch the back of his neck, right where the tag is rubbing against his skin. Instead, he offers a meek apology and sits up straighter, eyes staring ahead.

Five more minutes pass until the coordi-noona finally steps back with an assessing look, primping Yeonjun's hair one last time before ushering Beomgyu to another chair.

Yeonjun picks up his phone, taking multiple selfies to distract himself from the low rumble of his stomach. His back still itches, and on top of that, he's hungry too. Instead of wallowing in misery, however, Yeonjun pulls up the lyrics for Crown despite knowing their song by heart already.

And just like magic, Soobin walks into the room with their manager-hyung, holding plastic bags of what looks like that fancy instant ramen Yeonjun likes best.

"Sorry it took a while." Their manager says, handing Huening Kai one of the pre-packaged bowls as he makes grabby hands for it. "Just be careful not to spill anything on your clothes."

"And don't ruin your make up." The coordi-noona glances pointedly at Yeonjun, who grins sheepishly as he accepts a bowl from Soobin.

"Thanks." he says, smiling at Soobin through his reflection. The lights from the vanity mirror makes Soobin's skin look really nice, and Yeonjun, in his food-deprived state, barely manages to stop himself from turning around to pinch one of his cheeks.

"Hyung," Soobin closes a hand on Yeonjun's shoulder, and it feels like the earth tilts momentarily before spinning back in its axis. "eat it quickly."

Yeonjun nods, blinking owlishly at Soobin. He hasn't been styled yet; Yeonjun can spot a blemish or two dotting Soobin's chin, and his overgrown, dark hair is falling into his eyes, and somehow, Yeonjun can't stop staring.

"Eat, Jun-hyung." Soobin urges, squeezing his shoulder once. A beat follows after that, then Soobin's hand migrates to the nape of his neck, fingers gently grazing the itchy spot.

"...okay." Yeonjun croaks out, his mouth dried out from the sensation of Soobin's fingers and the way his eyes stay on Yeonjun's reflection.

It's only when Soobin finally walks away to get ready does Yeonjun realize he doesn't itch anymore.

*

It's their first win and Yeonjun is crying.

He's suddenly hyperaware of everything; the bright lights, the neverending confetti, the screams and cheers of their fans– their _fans_– to whom he's forever indebted for this moment, this special memory that he gets to share with the rest of the members.

They're all in various degrees of euphoria; Huening Kai can't stop smiling, Taehyun has his mouth parted in what could be awe or disbelief, Beomgyu is taking it all in with a quiet composure, but his chin wobbles every now and then.

Soobin's talking, thanking the fans and promising to do even better. It hits Yeonjun then, just how much he's grown in the time they've spent together. Soobin looks so capable yet so earnest as he stands onstage, award in hand and members in tow. Yeonjun claps harder, a fresh wave of tears hitting him as Soobin bows once more.

That's when Soobin notices him, eyes and mouth forming the same O-shape as Yeonjun's face crumples even more.

No words need to be said at that point; Yeonjun simply steps forward, and Soobin accepts him with arms wide open, a warm, radiant smile already casting the gloom away so Yeonjun sheds only happy tears.

Later, the emotions hit Yeonjun back in full force, and it helps that he's at the back of the van this time, away from all the cameras for once. Their award is clutched tightly in his lap; he hasn't let go of it since they went backstage.

This time, the tears come more freely.

Soobin is sitting right beside him, and he does Yeonjun the courtesy of turning his face towards the window instead. But when Yeonjun exhales on a hiccup, Soobin reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together as he continues to stare out the window.

Soobin doesn't let go even when Yeonjun's hiccups eventually subside.

*

Yeonjun lays on the floor of the studio, spread-eagled and panting as he stares up at the ceiling. Dance practice had ended over two hours ago, but he'd chosen to stay behind to go over the steps once more, then twice, then thrice until he stopped keeping count.

"Tteokbokki," he announces, voice echoing in the empty room. His legs burn as he tries to haul himself up, so instead he rolls over to lay on his stomach, cradling his head in his arms as he continues, "Pizza, cheese ramen, mint choco ice cream–"

"Brown sugar bubble tea."

Yeonjun's head snaps up to the entrance just as Soobin steps inside, holding a plastic bag with the incriminating Gong Cha logo.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yeonjun's face splits into an easy grin, sitting up despite the ache in his muscles. He's sweaty and flushed from exertion, and Soobin looks at him with a certain twinkle in his eye– the same look he has whenever he admits that Yeonjun is the cutest member.

"Of course it is," Soobin sits beside him, their knees bumping as he crosses his legs. "I promised I'd buy it for you, right?"

He punches the straw through the lid before handing it to Yeonjun, who hurriedly takes his first sip. He can't help the little dance he does on the spot, savoring the sweet flavor that's a rare luxury these days.

"Only because you lost." is Yeonjun's belated reply, a singsong lilt to his voice. Soobin snorts, shaking his head as he takes his time sipping from his own cup.

"Not true." he declares, levelling Yeonjun with a serious gaze that contrasts with the careful way he reaches over to fix Yeonjun's bangs. "I just like taking care of you, hyung."

Where there should be a hint of sarcasm, there is only fondness, and it should be embarrassing, how Yeonjun lets someone younger than him say that so boldly, but–

But it's nice.

He'd been an only child for most of his life, but where that stopped came the responsibility of being hyung to four younger boys. On the surface level, it'd been easy; all it took was for Yeonjun to claim his #1 spot as trainee and treat them to snacks every now and then.

The thing with time, though, is that the longer it passes, the heavier the burdens become. There's a relativity to it that Yeonjun still has trouble processing, so this– Soobin making sure he eats on time, fixing his hair and clothes so he looks his best, bringing him treats because he knows it's Yeonjun's energizer–

It's so nice. But what makes it the best, Yeonjun realizes with dawning clarity, is because it's Soobin.

"I can take care of myself." he says cheekily, because if there's one thing Yeonjun is good at, it's setting up pretenses. He can be honest about it one day, but now, he just wants to sit here with Soobin and pretend his heart isn't fit to bursting.

Soobin smiles in response, like he can see right through him. "I know, hyung."

Then he reaches out, patting Yeonjun's head in that same careful manner, like Yeonjun's a fragile thing. It makes him feel like he just swallowed a hundred butterflies and then some.

"I just don't want you to do it alone."

Oh.

Yeonjun's unable to stop the warmth that spreads from his chest right to his fingertips. He's tingling from the sensation, almost choking on his drink in the process.

So much for being honest about it one day, Yeonjun laments as Soobin laughs, leaning in in in until Yeonjun can taste the same brown sugar flavor on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them a lot ;o; please come talk to me about bunnyfox bfs @ my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ttubinni)


End file.
